Tinkerbell's Wishes
by Bannanapie27
Summary: Two fairies have fallen in love (Tinkerbell and Terence) But what happens when a male frost fairy wants to be more than friends with Tinkerbell?
1. Best friends?

It was a warm summers morning in Pixie Hollow and not a single fairy was up... Well apart from two...

"Hey!" Shouted a certain dust keeper fairy, who was chasing his best friend in the whole world round a blossom tree.

"Hey what? Its rude not to finish your sentences Terence!" Giggled Tinkerbell, as she acted as innocent as you could be when you are wearing a hat that is way to big for you.

"Well I would finish them if you weren't flying so fast! " Panted Terence as he flew round the tree for the 15th time that morning.

"Well if you lay off the cookies and didn't laze about so much you would have caught me b..." the rest of her sentence was cut off as she hit a low branch and went tumbling towards the ground.

"Tink!" Shouted Terence, who had just realized his friend had sudddenly dissapeared from view.

"Ugh!" Exclaimed the small fairy as she flew into a pile of leaves that had collected at the bottom or the blossom tree.

"Look out!" Cried Terence as he too lost control and plummeted down to the ground.

As the ground neared Terence saw a frustrated red face look up at him and whisper a silent oh no. The impact was fast, hard and painful and the two fairy's cried out in unison.

"My wing!" Gasped Tinkerbell as she saw it trapped under a limp fairys body. As she pulled it away she looked over at the face of her best friend. Terence's impact had been a lot harder than Tinkerbell had thought, so she moved closer to him to check if he was okay. When Tinkerbell was only inches away from his side Terence's hand fell from his body and landed on her hand. Tinkerbell's cheeks flushed bright pink and she pulled her hand away imidiently.

" Tinkerbell?" groaned Terence as he opened his eyes and looked around him.

" I'm right here, don't worry Terence" she replied getting up and offering her hands to her best friend.

" Thanks" Terence said as he took her had and gently rose from the ground. When Terence was on his feet, he looked up only to realize he was centimeters away from Tinkerbell's face. Both fairy's expressions suddenly changed, they went from ones of concern for each other, to ones of deeper, more passionate looks. Without even realizing it, a little crowd had formed around the two young fairies.

"Quiet a fall you had there" said one of four fairies, who had gathered.

"What are you doing up this early?" Said another.

" Why are you and Terence holding hands?" exclaimed the third

" And why are you standing that close?" asked the last.

Tinkerbell and Terence weren't listening, they were both lost in each others eyes.

"Hello?" Questioned the animal talent fairy, waving her hand in front of Tinkerbell's face.

"Huh?" Tinkerbell said, as she blinked and refocused her eyes to the hand separating her from Terences eyes.

"Whats going on?" Asked Terence, who was also surprised by the presence of the hand.

All of the fairies had started giggling from the sight of their friends holding each others hands and looking completely baffled because a hand was in both of their faces.

" Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist! What are you doing here?" squeaked Tinkerbell as she glanced around her.

"I think the bigger question is why your holding Terences hands and standing that close to him" laughed Silvermist.

The two fairies suddenly realized how close they were next to each other and immediately let go of each others hands and stepped apart.

"You see urm..." started Terence

"I was just..." said Tinkerbell

The fairy and the Sparrow man were lost for words, they didn't know what to say, they had been caught holding each others hands and staring in each others eyes. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get the right words to come, and the longer they took the more they both blushed.

" Oh now look at what we've done to them" Said Rosetta " There both redder than roses!"

" We didn't mean to embarrass you guys"explained Fawn

" We just wanted to find you both"

Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist and Fawn all looked to their Friends for reassurance. Terence nodded at them all, but Tinkerbell was annoyed that they had ruined her moment with Terence.

" Why were you looking for us?" questioned Tinkerbell

" Well you see Tink, we all thought since we all had the morning off that we could go ice skating with Periwinkle" Mumbled Iridessa

" Oh, That sounds like so much fun!" Said Tinkerbell. Periwinkle was Tinkerbell's sister and they hadn't seen each other in a while due to Periwinkles job.

"Well what are we waiting for?" laughed Silvermist " Lets GO!"

The five fairies flew off towards the Winter Woods leaving behind a dissapointed looking Sparrow man. Terence smile faded as picked up his acorn hat and plonked it back on his head. " Another day of boring deliveries" he sighed as he headed in the other direction towards the Pixie Dust tree.

i hope you guys liked it, if i get a few reviews i might carry on!


	2. Do I love her?

**Please review it helps me know if my stories are actually good! Any who here's chapter 2!**

"Oh" Tinkerbell said as the frost fairy frosted her wings over "Thank you "

" Don't mention it, Tinkerbell" Said the male frost fairy, blushing a little

"You know my name?"

" Of course, your the most amazing fairy I've ever known!"

"Why thank you, That's very sweet!" Tinkerbell felt her cheeks start to redden, This sparrow man was very kind! Whilst Tinkerbell was talking to the frost fairy, she didn't see her friends start to creep up on her.

"Really Tinkerbell?" Fawn said, shocking her friend "One sparrow man to the next"

"It's not like that at all Fawn, Terence and I are best friends, but we're not together"

"Riiiiight" giggled Silvermist, joining in with Fawn "Does he know that two? 'Cause to me Terence seems to think that you two might be more than,how you say, 'friends'"

All four of Tinkerbell's friends were laughing now, neither of them at least trying to stop. "Were sorry sugar!" Said Rosetta "You guys just look so cute together!"

"Were JUST friends, Whats so hard to understand about that?"

"Well for starters, you two spend everyday together, you eat dinner together, you have sleepovers together..."

"That was just once, When Terence had hurt his wing and couldn't get home" The four girls giggled at Tinkerbell's , for they all know that Terence had purposely hurt his wing so he could stay over at Tinkerbell's. Tinkerbell sighed, she knew her friends would never let her and Terence be_ just_ Friends. Before any of the fairy's could say another thing to Tinkerbell, she was ploughed head first into the snow by a white haired fairy." TINKERBELL!" Screamed the fairy, hugging Tinkerbell tightly. " PERIWINKLE!" Squeaked the tinker fairy happily, Her sister always knew how to cheer her up!

"Whats going on back home? How are you? Are you cold?" Periwinkle fired questions at Tinkerbell from all angles "I'm good, No i'm not cold and things back at home... well It's awkward"

"Awkward?" Periwinkle asked looking confused. Rosetta beckoned for the frost fairy to come to her. Rosetta pulled Periwinkle close and whispered in her ear "Tink and the best 'Friend' Terence Love each other!" Periwinkle giggled, before turning back to her sister to confirm it. " Tink? Do you and Terence love each other?" Tinkerbell turned to face her sister " Of course we do!"

All of Tinkerbell's friends giggled at that comment. After realising what she just said Tinkerbell tried to explain. "NO, You see... Its like urm.. how you say... urm?"

Silvermist gave her friend a squeeze " Don't worry Tink, we all know you meant it as in romantic love" Tinkerbell sighed "Finally somebody gets i... WAIT DID YOU SAY ROMANTIC?" Silvermist squealed as Tinkerbell pushed her into the snow, before flying off. " Uh oh" Said Fawn "I think we may have crossed the line" Iridessa looked at Fawn " Ya think?"

**( Back in Pixie Hollow)**

Terence had just arrived at the Pixie Hollow tree and was about to refill his bag of dust when he heard a noise from behind. " I know your their Jim" Hes said not even turning around, "Aww man" Came a voice from a nearby bush "How'd ya know?"  
"Well for starters try not to make so much noise, and secondly whenever i come here you always try to sneak up on me!" Terence turned to see a sparrow man with brown hair, green eyes and a lopsided smile. Jim was known around Pixie Hollow as a trouble maker, creeping up on fairy's and scaring them why they least expect it.

"So your saying that I should try and scare you another time?" Jim said, His mischievous eyes shinning. "No, What i'm saying is not to prank anyone anymore". Jim huffed, he hated being told what to do especially if it was one of his friends telling him. Terence went back to filling up his dust pouch, not even noticing Jim getting up and standing behind Terence. Before the dust talent fairy could say anything, Jim pushed him head first into the pixie dust. "JIM!" Terence cried out in annoyance, but Jim had already gone. Terence sighed and brushed the extra dust off of him, causing it to float into the air right in front of his face. "_Its a good thing Tink isn't here _" He thought " _She would be sneezing all over the place by now!" _The sparrow man shook his head, Why would he be thinking of Tink? "_Because you love her" _Terence gasped aloud_ "I do not love Tinkerbell! I do not love Tinkerbell! I do not love Tinkerbell!" _He kept repeating this to himself as he carried on working, Only stopping to speak to other fairies. "_Wait... could I? Could I be in love with her?" _Terence suddenly felt his heart skip, _"Yes, I think I am"_ He smiled again, before rushing off to find fairy Gary to tell him the good news.

**I'm so sorry that this isn't very long, but i was tired and wrote a lot for my other stories. However i promise i'll make it up to you guys in the next Chapter by making it twice as long! Reviews are appreciated as well as follows or favorites.**

**Many thanks, Bannanapie 27 :P**


	3. Confessing

**This chapter is focused completely on Terence and Fairy Gary. Enjoy!**

"FAIRY GARY?" Terence yelled, pushing the sleeping figure off of his chair. The fairy grunted and turned onto his side, trying to continue his midday nap. "HELLO? ANYBODY HOME IN THAT BIG OLD HEAD OF YOURS?" Terence asked, knocking on the elder fairy's head

"Hey! Who you calling old?" Terence grinned mishchieviously " You.." He whispered so it was barley audible. " What did you say lad? Speak up boy!"

" You" He repeated, louder this time so the other fairy could hear it. " Why you little!" Fairy Gary took a deep breath "1..2..3..4..5..6..7.." Terence looked down in confusion "Urm, Fairy Gary? What are you doing?" The fairy met the gaze of the younger one. " If you must know, I'm using on of Fairy Mary's techniques to calm down"

" Fairy Mary has techniques to calm down?"

"Of course she does! Imagine having to spend a whole day with that Tinkerbell!" Terence felt his face go a shade redder "I don't think it would be that bad..." He mumbled.

"Of course you wouldn't lad, You love the girl!" Usually when Fairy Gary made a comment like this, Terence would deny it completely and go off in a strop. However, Recently the fairy had realised that he had feelings for the talented tinker meaning that it would be a little hard to say that he wasn't in love when in actual fact he was. Fairy Gary studied the boys face as it grew several more shades darker, His eyes widened as he asked the next question. " Wait a minute... WAIT A MINUTE... Are you telling me that you actually LOVE this girl?"" He asked, his voice full of hope. The sparrow man weakly nodded his head as he pulled his hat down over his blushing face.

Fairy Gary leaped off of the floor and hugged the surprised fairy. "Thank Goodness! Do you have ANY idea how long I've spent trying to find you a girl!" Terence groaned as he remembered his last birthday. Fairy Gary had told all of the girls in pixie hollow that Terence had been feeling _lonely_ lately, and that they should cheer him up for his birthday. Of course when Terence's birthday finally came around, he had a swarm of girls waiting to '_Cheer him up' _right outside of his Terence had managed to escape and flew as fast as he could to Tinkerbell's house. He smiled as he had remembered their conversation...

___OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_"TINK *pant pant* NEED HELP *Pant pant* CRAZY GIRLS!"Tinkerbell had opened the door for him, and he had gratefully run inside. _

_"Terence?What do you mean crazy girls? Please explain" Terence then told Tinkerbell about what Fairy Gary had done, and how ALL of the girls had come to his house. Tinkerbell was smiling and slowly shaking her head "What?" He had asked, confusion creeping onto his face. Tinkerbell giggled lightly, sounding like little bells in the wind._

_"You don't get it do you?" She had said, staring at him. "Get what? There was a bunch of girls outside of my door trying to KILL ME!" She laughed this time, "Oh my poor faithful friend, having a swarm of girls wanting you... Most sparrow man would give anything to have what you do"_

_"What do you mean?" Tinkerbell blushed " Well look in the mirror Terence what do you see?" "Terence looked in the mirror in front of him, Nothing special just the same old Terence. "My reflection" Tinkerbell groaned putting her head into her hands. " Look closer" She said coming over and putting a hand lightly on his shoulder " Do you see it now?" Terence shook his head._

_" Fine, I guess I'll have to enlighten you... You. are. Hot. Yes I did just say that, don't think that I didn't. All of those girls outside of your house weren't trying to kill you, they were trying to DATE you!" Terence was shocked, he had never thought of himself that way before. "What about you?" He asked turning to her. " What about me?" she had asked._

_"What do you think I am?" Tinkerbell grinned playfully " I think that you are an..." Tinkerbell paused, before cupping her hands around his ear and whispering " idiot, An idiot who has a birthday today... HAPPY BIRTHDAY" She shouted the end bit whilst shoving a gift into his arms "Wow! Thanks Tink!" She blushed " It was nothing..." Terence smiled and set his gift down on the table _

_" So watcha wanna do today?" Tinkerbell said, looking at Terence._

_"I don't know... How about we go to the river?_

_" YES, WE CAN HAVE A POOL PARTY!" Terence's eyes had widened " No, I don't want a party, I want it to be just me and you" She had grinned "Okay! I'll meet you there in half an hour!" _

_The rest of that day had been spent swimming, running and laughing in the river. When the sun had finally set the two fairy's had decided to go were reluctant at first, but soon gave in to their tiredness and waved good bye to each other. "Bye Tink have a good night sleep!"  
" You too Terence, See you tomorrow!"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Hello? You with us boy?" The sound of Fairy Gary brought the sparrow man back into the present. "Yes I'm with you" The elder fairy grinned " Good... Now, Tell me what changed your mind about Tinkerbell" Terence told Fairy Gary everything, from when they first met, to now when he realised that her was in love with the girl. "Sounds like you've got it bad..."

"Got what bad?" Terence asked, being his usual clueless self. Fairy gary shook his head "Its a way of saying that your in love with someone, Kind of like how you love Tinkerbell" Terence blushed " And how she doesn't know that you do" The sparrow man realised something " I know what I've got to do!" Fairy Gary looked up "Confess your love and hope she feels the same way about you?" Terrence scoffed "No, I've got to... TALK TO HER FRIENDS!" Terence turned about to leave, when a hand fell onto his shoulder.

" You still have work to do, so when you have finished that the... HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Terence was flying away from Fairy Gary as fast as he could " SORRYGOTTARUNCATCHYOULATERWHENIMAKEADRAMATICRETURN !" He shouted, not pausing in betwenn the lines as he got out of the door and headed towards the flower gardens.

First on his list... Rosetta

**DONE! B.t.w if you didn't get what Terrence was shouting it was " SORRY GOTTA RUN CATCH YOU LATER WHEN I MAKE A DRAMATIC RETURN" Now that I've said that i can tell you that it will be a DRAMATIC return!**


End file.
